These studies continue a program of integrated clinical and laboratory investigations of anticonvulsant drugs. The objective is to extend our current understanding of the metabolism, efficacy and toxicity of these compounds. The major emphasis is upon clinical investigations with epileptic patients. A series of clinical and animal studies will be conducted to investigate the mechanism by which anticonvulsant drugs produce hypercortisolemia in epileptic patients. It is proposed that these drugs cytochrome p-450 enzyme systems in adrenal cortex. The possibility of a central nervous system action will also be investigated. Other studies will explore the influence of dipropylacetate (valproic acid) upon short chain fatty acid metabolism in epileptic patients and the possible role of trace metal deficiency in seizure disorders.